


An Obvious Misunderstanding

by CatrinaSL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cake, Captain America Fan Club, F/M, Face-Grabber Steve Rogers, Kissing, Light Kidnapping, Misunderstandings, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Steve is always acting like he's about to strangle Darcy. What iswithhim?





	An Obvious Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emma98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma98/gifts).



> The other night after some fandom frolicking on tumblr, [emma98 asked for this fic](http://wahwahwaffles.tumblr.com/post/166232167620/can-someone-write-me-a-drabble-where-darcy-doesnt)! 
> 
> I'm not the only one who wrote it, though, so go check out [nobutsiriuslywhat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nobutsiriuslywhat/pseuds/nobutsiriuslywhat)'s _[I Could Just...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12320946)_! (Please note that it has a different rating than this fic!)
> 
> This fic was originally posted on [tumblr...](http://wahwahwaffles.tumblr.com/post/166234109540/catrinasl-wahwahwaffles-can-someone-write-me)

The first time it happened, Darcy was pretty sure she deserved it. She’d gone out, just to grab a pizza really quick, even though they’d all warned her not to. Fast forward through her kidnapping (the bad guys confiscated her pizza!), rescue, and debrief, Steve started toward her with his hands outstretched, his face filled with the anger of a concerned friend.

She’d been pretty sure he was going to strangle her, but Tony cleared his throat, and Steve turned the retribution into a hug. “Don’t ever scare me like that again,” he’d told her.

“I’ll do my best,” she promised, her voice muffled in his chest.

The second time, she’d made Bucky a birthday cake, complete with an accurate amount of candles. Bucky roared with laughter, but Steve’s reaction was weird; his face said, ‘this means so much,’ but his hands said, ‘how dare you.’

When she gave him a slightly frightened look, he put his hands on her shoulders, massaging them roughly as he said, “Buck hasn’t had a homemade cake since before the war. Thanks, Darcy.”

The third time, she was joking about being the president of his fan club. She’d said that living and working with him on a daily basis exposed as many of his faults and weaknesses as his strengths, and if she still liked him after having to smell his abandoned post-mission socks under the coffee table, then she deserved the title.

He stalked toward her, hands outstretched, with a funny look on his face that was less ‘murder, death, kill’ and more fond appreciation, and she shrieked and ducked behind Sam, claiming sanctuary.

Steve looked hurt, embarrassed, and made a quick exit.

“What is _with_ him?” Darcy asked Sam. “He’s always zombie-ing toward me, acting like he’s gonna go all supervillain and I’m going to be his first victim. Does he do that to other people, or is it just me?”

“You mean with the hands out, slowly moving closer, romantic music playing in the background?” Sam replied, amused.

“Romantic music?” she repeated with a laugh.

Sam stared at her. “You _really_ don’t know?”

“Know _what_?”

Sam laughed. “Steve’s a face-grabber, Darcy. He’s nearly kissed you I don’t know how many times since the Great Pizza Kidnapping of 2015.”

The fourth time, she saw it coming: his hands on her face, and his lips on hers. She’d she apologized both for the obvious misunderstanding and for being the densest person on the planet, and Steve’s face lit up with happiness like the fourth of July.

It was a pretty amazing kiss.

Darcy could almost hear a romantic song playing in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> Chris Evans is such a face grabber.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/166292597783/an-obvious-misunderstanding-catrinasl-marvel)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
